1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rocker switches for operating direct current (DC) motors.
2. Background Art
An existing rocker switch for operating a direct current (DC) motor is the double rocker switch used to operate a reversible DC motor for automotive power windows, automotive power seat or similar applications. The double rocker switch design requires two movable contact systems that are aligned parallel and 180xc2x0 opposite. The movable member, or contactor, rests on a fixed conductive pivot tied to a motor leg and a fixed conductive point tied to ground. When actuated, the contactor rotates about the fixed pivot until it touches a fixed contact point tied to battery positive, or B+. When actuation is stopped, the contactor breaks connection with the B+ point (this results in an electrical arc between the B+ point and the contactor due to energy dissipated from the DC motor) and returns to the rest position.
Currently, B+ points are riveted, brazed or welded to a conductive trace. Pivot points and grounds are typically formed from silver plated copper strip, then insert molded. These techniques for the contact points have associated material and processing costs. Some additional background on various types of switches is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,243,562; 3,274,355; 3,959,611; 4,329,552; 4,371,767; 4,605,830; 4,778,964; 5,712,611; 5,796,058; 6,066,815; and 6,072,139.
There is a need for an improved rocker switch that allows a reduction in material and processing costs.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved rocker switch for operating a direct current motor.
In carrying out the above object, a rocker switch for operating a direct current motor is provided. The rocker switch comprises a base, an actuator, a contactor, and a plurality of contact points. The actuator is received on the base and movable relative to the base between an actuated position and a deactuated position. The contactor is received between the base and the actuator and arranged to move between an actuated position and a deactuated position when the actuator is moved. The plurality of contact points are made of formed wires extending into the base and having outer walls that form the contact points. The plurality of contact points include a first contact and a second contact that are connected by the contactor when the contactor is moved to the actuated position by moving the actuator to the actuated position.
Preferably, the first contact is a pivot point upon which the contactor pivots into selective contact with the second contact when the contactor is moved to the actuated position. More preferably, the plurality of contact points includes a third contact and the contactor pivots into selective contact with the third contact when the contactor is moved to the deactuated position.
In a preferred embodiment, the actuator is movable relative to the base among a forward actuated position, the deactuated position, and a reverse actuated position. The contactor includes a first contactor and a second contactor. The first contactor is arranged to move between an actuated position and a deactuated position when the actuator is moved between the forward actuated position and the deactuated position. The second contactor is arranged to move between an actuated position and a deactuated position when the actuator is moved between the reverse actuated position and the deactuated position. The plurality of contact points include a first contact and a second contact that are connected by the first contactor when the first contactor is moved to the actuated position by moving the actuator to the forward actuated position. The plurality of contact points include a third contact and a fourth contact that are connected by the second contactor when the second contactor is moved to the actuated position by moving the actuator to the reverse actuated position.
Preferably, the first contact is a pivot point upon which the first contact pivots into selective contact with the second contact when the first contactor is moved to the actuated position. Preferably, the third contact is a pivot point upon which the second contactor pivots into selective contact with the fourth contact when the second contactor is moved to the actuated position.
More preferably, the plurality of contact points includes the fifth contact and a first contactor pivots into selective contact with the fifth contact when the first contactor is moved to the deactuated position. More preferably, the plurality of contact points includes a sixth contact and the second contactor pivots into selective contact with the sixth contact when the second contactor is moved to the deactuated position.
More preferably, the rocker switch further comprises a first spring and a second spring. The first spring biases the first contactor toward the deactuated position. Moving the actuator to the forward actuated position moves the first contactor toward the actuated position against the spring bias. The second spring biases the second contactor toward the deactuated position. Moving the actuator to the reverse actuated position moves the second contactor toward the actuated position against the spring bias.
The advantages associated with embodiments of the present invention are numerous. For example, the preferred embodiment allows the fixed pivot, ground and B+ contact points to be constructed from the same alloy solid wire. Wire may be positioned perpendicular to the plane of the contactor so that the contactor touches the cylindrical wall of the wire for electrical contact. Further, the wire may be formed into a 90xc2x0 bend so that it can be used as an attachment to a power distribution component such as a printed circuit board (PCB) to create an entire switch assembly.